Primal
by CeruleanLover
Summary: What happens when a genderbended Draven goes into heat? Read to find out! R & R love CeruleanLover!


**Hey guys I'm back! I am so sorry! But shit happened so ya know... my bad! Anyways this is a BbRae lemon twist (hehe get it?); it's a genderbend! So you'll get to see how Daniel (Draven) and Reese (Beast Girl) get down and dirty ;). As always please enjoy! Btw I'm also working on Amethyst so no worries okay? Read, review, fav and follow will ya?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything copyrighted herein, although I wish I did :(!**

"What's the matter?" He asked breezily taking another sip of the earl grey tea in his favorite mug. In any case she seemed to stiffen almost religiously and she pressed the keys on the game controller that much harder.

"Nothing. Why?"

She was lying straight through her teeth and they both knew that but left the moment as an untouched implication in the long silence between them."Because your erratic emotional fluxes have been driving me up a proverbial wall since you walked into the room."

Another sip of tea from him and he sat the porcelain down lest any sudden movement disrupt the sanity in the room. It was quiet for a while aside from the incessant tapping from the key combinations on her part. Even the simulated screams, crashes and fitting emotional outbursts from the playable characters on the monitor seemed to put her on edge. She carelessly hiked her leg higher on the _arm of_ the couch and sank further into the cushions and he could significantly appreciate the flexibility.

"I'm fine Draven."

He narrowed his eyes at the leather bound tome between his palms, droning," That is all fine and well but if you are going to mope, please do so in an area that won't beat at my empathic walls. I am an empath, you realize."

Right. She'd forgotten about that. It'd been a while since he had gotten irritated and threw a scathing remark at her considering it was rather unhelpful. She _liked_ it when he was angry. The pixelated monkey character in the game gave out a screech as it crashed into a coconut tree, causing a barrage of the fruit to fall upon its head. It was almost as if it were calling her out for her shortcomings with the jarring sound effects and her character's ultimate demise.

"KO! Game Over! Press the X key to continue." Flashed into her vision in bold red lettering and boxy font. Yeah she had definitely forgotten his emotional intelligence. She tossed the small electronic device to the side, hissing and baring her fangs at the TV currently blasting the generic video game jingle. Draven hadn't moved from his perch at the kitchen island and looked up from Mortal Instruments only to give her a withering, demanding gaze.

"What is the matter?"

Usually the demi-demon wouldn't push at all but his female counterpart had stormed into the common room with the emotional stamp of humiliation and anger, something he simply couldn't ignore. She sensed the trepidation in the air and so the petite female sighed as her cheeks burned a curious muddy brown." This guy that I met at the comic book store said that I wasn't funny."

Draven's brow furrowed, almost confused and he queried," Why did he say that?"

She growled," We were talking in line and this stupid blonde bitch came up and I made a joke about it. Dude just stared at me and when I ask 'what's up', he tells me I'm not funny."

Draven cleared his throat delicately, dropping his gaze to the tabletop and worrying his fingernail across the marble he found there.

She threw up her hands, huffing," Can you believe him? How- how stupid! Can you believe him? Drav?"

She expressly pulled at the long forest locks that she'd let hang loose that day and worried her bottom lip between sparkling teeth. Daniel found himself enamored with the action; it seemed that his little beast oozed a sexual aura. Almost as if her simple baser nature was to allure and ensnare the male race.

He grimaced, pulling his eyes from where they had been previously on the swell of her breast as it pulsed with the rise and the fall of her breath. He needed to be trying to find the gentlest way to inform her that in fact she was not humorous but she was so delectable. Alas he was not good at comfort and decided by usual route that his bluntness was the best way to go.

"Pardon my intrusive statement and equally invasive way of speaking but turtledove, you are not in the slightest comical. Certainly not when you attempt to be."

"I am too funny! Even happy said so!"

His eyes trailed the path her tongue made as she unconsciously wet her lips." Did he? Fitting. In any case it is part of your charm that you find yourself funny."

She sulked and shot out of her seat, propping her hands along the hips that belonged to him explicitly." That's because I am babe. Lots of people think I'm funny!"

"Like whom?" He decided that just that once he wouldn't remind her not to call him by pet names although he wouldn't mind hearing it in a moan on her lips.

"Uh... D-Derek, you guys don't know him."

"Convenient."

"It's true!"

Although conceivably he understood that the bastard wasn't necessarily wrong, Daniel still wanted to rip his throat out for daring to hurt what was his. The empath sighed as a lightbulb in the distance shattered, sending shards of glass across the floors. Beast Girl cocked a perfecty arched eyebrow and he swore he could taste her skin on the back of her tongue. Salty, tangy, heady, just for him. He knew that what he was about to do would hurt his image but _god_ he just needed to get rid of the burn that had been following him for close to two weeks. She was so close, not even a foot away and he could have her because she was his.

"I think that rubbing that little clit would help. Don't you?"

She looked at him in almost terrified shock and he attempted to coax his features into some semblance of control. She wasn't having it. Just as good as he was with sensing emotions, so was she.

 _"Animal senses," she'd grinned as she had informed him a few months before, tapping her nose with a perfectly manicured claw._

"You smell almost exactly like-" she paused to take a long drag from the air." Like- like- like androstenone and sulfur. What the hell is up with you Daniel?"

He couldn't even respond if he wanted to. Whatever dredges of control he had once contained were long gone. She was fully turned towards him now and he could see the slope of her thighs and the pretty y her breasts made in her blouse. Her ears were flicked back, he noticed. Like she'd been scolded or fearful of something that was to occur. Reese herself could feel the change in the air, it was super charged and all static and tense. The animals in her wailed in objection to any submission. The ball was in Draven's court and both demon and beast knew this. He could smell the desire boiling just beneath her skin. Knew that her inner chi was hissing and spitting at the thought of ever being dominated like it knew he wanted to. Knew that neither of them would leave this room lest he taste her, just once. He had to have her. The demon in him was clawing his way to Draven's subconscious and he was powerless to stop it. He was loving it. His eyes were dilated and darkened, just two fat onyx pools with a thin rim of indigo. He fed off of the small fear that loomed in the atmosphere and without conscious effort he was pushing away from the kitchen island, leaving the chair to topple over. He almost wanted to lick his lips, she smelled so delicious and he chuckled darkly as her own eyes deepened. She oozed innocence as she backed away and for every step he took forward she ambled back toward some of the many bay windows. In retrospect she realized that his movements were extremely slow and measured as if he were savoring the gratifying game of prey and predator and she knew he was.

However it felt like he was coming straight at her at full speed. Although she was rather put off by his behavior her body betrayed her by the inherent burning between her thighs and her racing pulse and the sheer heat that she'd absorbed from him. His eyes were... wild, animalistic, goal-oriented. To claim her and she knew it. She swept the room urgently, eyes darting left and right, waiting for things to start exploding in obsidian energy.

"No powers here Reese."

His voice was all low and gritty with this lilt and his smile grew fractionally. Suddenly her feet found no more ground and her clammy back found the wall. Her pulse quickened as he precariously almost teasingly closed the distance, dropping his cloak to the floor as he went. When he was there she gasped as he took one hand and wrenched her wrists above her head with insurmountable strength. There was a brief reprieve as they assessed one another, getting lost in each other's eyes and the darkness between them. Abruptly he leaned forwards and the dam broke that had been building since the moment Daniel had laid his eyes on her. The kiss was nothing like the soft, brief moments they'd stolen over time; everything but. It was hard, rough, almost alive with liquid heat and he had drawn a sound out of her that she didn't even know she could produce. She squeaked as his hips slammed into hers, effectively pinning her to the wall. There was absolutely nothing demure about the way he traced her lips with a dexterous tongue. She could smell his scent fanning around them, herbal tea and mint in his breath, the overpowering redolence of pheromones and a soft vanilla aroma that could only be described as Daniel. He pulled her lip between his teeth before going back to her mouth to coax her tongue into a salacious dance. She whimpered, returning the gesture with uncertainty and he grunted into her mouth before gripping her locks in a tight grip and pulling. His hand found the small of her back that was exposed and he traced light patterns into her flesh, causing goose flesh to erupt over her skin and a tremble to rip through her body. Slowly his kisses dropped to her neck, the column of her neck and her collarbone, leaving raw aroused skin in his wake. A flush broke out over her skin as his lips found a particular area that caused a cry to ring out and her back to arch. He hummed in approval as he attacked her pulse pointedly. She was so distracted that she hadn't even realized that he was pulling her leggings down until her overheated flesh met the cool air. She moaned, reaching up to pull the downy hair on the nape of her neck. When her pants were completely removed he hefted her into his arms and reconnected their lips which were swollen with attention. She could feel his excitement against her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He began to walk them towards the couch and gently deposited her on a cushion as she stared up at him with dark, doe Daniel grabbed the hem of her shirt and ripped it over her head. Her eyes were wide, almost frightened. But he knew better as her body was giving him all the signs that she was enjoying things just as much as he was.

"Sit up."

To his surprise she followed his instruction without hesitation and he reached behind her to unclasp her bra before pulling it away from her body. He could feel her embarrassment as she reached up to cover herself and he gently grasped her hands and pushing them above her head to grip the back of the sofa.

"You're so beautiful. Lay back, I'll take care of you."

Reluctantly, she let her body sink into the cushions with a formidable blush splashed across her cheeks. He exhaled as he dipped his face close to her left breast, allowing the tip of his tongue to trace a pattern into the hardened nipple he found there. Her claws unsheathed, finding purchase on the leather of the sofa as he gently blew cold air across her chest to make her shudder. She mewled as he gave equal attention to the other breast and shuddered as he leaned up to watch her face as he traced the peak with a thumb. Innocently she arched into his palms and ground her hips into the air.

Suddenly he growled out," Open your legs and don't move your hands."

Numbly she consented, sheepishly spreading her legs. He cursed softly and seemingly ripped her panties straight from the seams before admiring her with a completely enchanted expression. She was strong and heady and he felt intoxicated and he couldn't stop himself from pressing closer and inhaling the heavenly scent she produced between her hips. He could see her wetness glistening and coating her thighs and he groaned before dragging his thumb through her sodden folds. Her mind drew a blank at the sensation for no one, not even herself, had touched her there. Her mouth hung open, lost in the haze of pleasure as he traced against her clit swollen with lust. As if remembering she had a voice, a tumble of noise erupted from her mouth. She knew that at that point she was making an embarrassing amount of noise but the pleasure was too delicious to feel anything but justified. Suddenly her leg jerked, uncontrollably and sharply as he found a spot that made her legs shake violently and her hands nearly dropped from their perch.

"Fuck, there?"

She nodded desperately and lost all motor functions as he attacked it with purpose and connected their lips.

"You're coming already baby?"

She explodes, body flailing with spasms and screams so loud that they were silent. He slowed down, not stopping completely as he aided and slowly weened her orgasm.

Her body shook even still as he pulled her up into a sitting position and stood to his feet. His hips were level with her face and wordlessly he took her tiny palms between his own and guided them to his belt. She took the hint and nervously bit her lip before fumbling with the Azarathian garment. Once she unclasped it she went for his zipper and slowly pulled it downwards before she helped him pull his pants down. When they were down he reached down to grip her jaw in one hand and kissed her, desperately. Again he guided her back but this time he pulled her hips to the edge of the couch and dropped to his knees. Then he pulled her supple legs over his shoulders. She looked at him, confused and propped up on her elbows. He didn't answer her unasked question and grinned devilishly before his head disappeared between her thighs. His tongue traced and dipped into her belly button and trailed to the apex of her thighs before darting to the left and nipping at her hip bone. It was primal as if he were marking her and she felt the sharp knots of pleasure ball in her stomach and shoot down her body as she realized exactly what he planned to do.

"I'm going to make you come again," he promised, staring up at her with intense obsidian eyes.

Yet she couldn't prepare for the sensation of his tongue darting out to slowly drag up her folds and for his lips to wrap around her nub and tattoo his name into the flesh. And finally she had released the sound he'd wanted to hear all night.

" _Draven_."

She sounded so soft and gratified like a kitten and it excited him to no end that she was coming apart from his touch alone. Her hips flew up and he chastised the movement, reaching up to place a firm hand to her hips to keep her still as he traced his rough tongue to where she weeped for him most. When once again she moved out of turn, he pulled back and just barely stimulated her and kept a wicked eye focused on her face. She was trembling hard and pushing her hips insistently into his hand. Then he nibbled her labia with sharp teeth, mumbling," You have an issue staying still. I don't want to have to restrain you but your fucking hips need to stay glued to this sofa. Or I'll just leave you here, trembling, wet and so turned on that you'd come from a single look. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." She moaned, eyes rolling back.

"Good," he drawled before taking her needy clit between his lips and humming around it.

In record time that surprised them both she fell apart gloriously, obediently restraining her body.

"That's it pretty girl, you look so beautiful when you come. Can you do it again? Come on."

Her head flew back as she dove head first into another orgasm, crashing into the wooden frame of the daybed but she couldn't feel it. This time she was twitching and silent and as he pressed his lips to hers again, full of raw need.

He dropped his boxers and hissed as she reached for him, wrapping a tiny hand around him and squeezing gently.

"Show me," she implored moving her hand up and down softly and unsure. He reached down to steady her rhythm and set the tempo, nice and leisurely. She attached her fangs to the side of his neck and nibbled his pale skin before soothing it with her rough patterned tongue. He groaned pushing himself further into her palm.

"I want you," she whispered, sheepish and small, swirling her thumb around the tip as he had instructed. His eyes rolled and he pant out sharp breaths before scooping her up and kissing her in the raw way only lovers could show their passions.

When he had her on her back and he was ready to push into her, he dropped his mouth down to her neck and she could feel his cool breath fan over her fevered skin.

"This is going to hurt like hell. I'm sorry."

Nothing could quite prepare her for the sensation when he snapped his hips forward and filled her for the first time. It stung and felt completely uncomfortable and she grit her teeth against the new feeling. He dropped kisses to her face all over and reached between them to appreciate her clit and slowly thrust his hips. Both were pleasantly surprised when she called out and fluttered around him. He vowed to get the sound out of her again and she sang twice more for him before he tingled down in his spine.

Later as their sore sweaty bodies cooled she reached up to play with a fringe of his hair and in that moment no words were needed.


End file.
